Never Have I Ever Obeyed
by Lyethana
Summary: (WARNING! This will turn out to be a lemon, and a HEAVY one! If you are under 17, I would not recommend it!) A story of two lonely people who find each other at Bunkyo University. They build up the most precious bond and learn they can share everything with each other. With that, I mean: E-V-E-R-y-T-H-I-N-G. Will their adventure go up in romance or go up in flames?


A/N.

At first, I woud like to say something. For those who have read Never Have I Ever: Shark Teeth, this will be a lot more heavy lemon than that. As said in the description, if you are under the age of 17, I do not recommend reading it. It contains a lot of adult speech and scenes. Of course, there is a real story to all of this, but it's still a lemon.

Also, the build-up for this story is quite long before the REAL action happens. So just be patient 😊

Thank you for reading and enjoy! Please leave a review!  
_

I squeeze my eyes shut as I stretch, my arms reaching for the sky. Yesterday was.. quite a night, so to say. Even though partying is not really well-looked upon here at this University, it's still a part of 'going to college'. So once in a while, the students here throw a HUGE party to celebrate something; passing the exams, a new schoolyear, or if sports teams won the cup. I never much cared for the reason, I just wanted the free booze.

Speaking of a new schoolyear, this it it. I am now a sophomore and I passed my first year with pretty good grades. I could have gotten better ones if it weren't for all the drama with Daichi. Tch, that idiot... I get mad thinking about it again. That relationship looked like a freaking traffic light. Green, red, on, off. The only reason we stuck together was because we came from the same region, no one else came from where we came from, and well... the intercourse was to die for. At least, the first six months. After a while, things started to get boring. I wanted more, something more exciting, something new. Something you'd have to reveal your weaknesses with, something you'd get to know a new you with. But that was not cut out for him. Even more so, he stopped giving me attention during sex as a whole. First, he would, to get me into the mood, then sex without pleasing me AT ALL and then he was done. He would just put on his pants and go back to studying again. So disrespectful, ugh! That was the moment he changed from a good friend to someone I hated.

That's why, this year, I will have NONE of that. I will pass my exams with as high grades as possible and no man will come between me and my studies.  
I look around the crowdy campus. Many new and old people are coming together to either meet new friends, or reunite with old friends. For once, the atmosphere here feels light and it's almost like there is no pressure anymore. The students are laughing, joking, playing sports like it's High School again. At first, it makes me smile, but then my smile disappears. It dawns upon me: I don't really have any friends here. I only hung out with Daichi and now that is over, well – I am alone. I was so focused on keeping my grades and my relationship up, I was not making time to make friends. Now, I am here, about to give a tour to some new freshmen, acting all happy while on the inside I feel like the loneliest person on earth.

When I'm done reminiscing, I check my watch and see it is time to start the tour. However, no first years here. I didn't make a mistake right? It was at eleven, right? I quickly double check the schedule on my phone and reassure myself I am on time. The freshmen aren't, as obvious as that was. Then, through the gate, a group of chit chatty people with folders and Bunkyo's new accessories come walking up into my direction. That must be them – no one uses those accessories anymore. You get them as a gift from the University, but after a while you just use your own stuff.

As soon as they arrive where I stand, I put on a very fake smile and look around the group – they are with five, six. A few girls have already made their friendship pact as I can see, and a few others still stand around nervously. 'I know the feel, kid.' I think by myself. I clap in my hands to get the attention – what is this, primary school? – and I raise my voice. "Everyone, welcome to Bunkyo University, the best rated University in Tokyo. First of all, congratulations on getting in! Not a lot of people are accepted here, so be proud. My name is Fukui Yumiko and I am a sophomore." Then, we start with the tour. I explain how the campus work, I give them a map of the huge school building. I tell them our many facilities and the different places one can get class, depending on your major.

We walk past the gym, where our basketball team practices every day after and before class. After all, the players got in because of their scholarships. They have to practice a lot in order to stay at school. I notice one person standing still in front of the entrance. He stares at the players. I stand still and see he is not actually staring – he is consciously watching, following their movements. I ask the group to wait for just a moment, and I walk up to the guy. He is not much taller than me, his weird red with pink blended hair stands out in this boring crowd and his aura feels soft and welcoming.

"Hello. Do you like basketball?" I ask with a small smile on my face. I am just trying to be polite. He turns his face to me and actually, he is pretty handsome. His friendly red eyes meet mine and he similes softly. It makes me want to cuddle with him. "Yes, I very much like basketball." His voice is so soothing. "In fact, even though I am not here for a basketball scholarship, I want to try out for the team." I nod at his obvious love for the sports, but I am a bit sceptical. "Forgive my rudeness, but you do realise you have to be at an almost professional level to join this team right?" He nods as well, and his smile broadens. "I was the captain of Rakuzan High's basketball team. We only lost once."

I quickly place my hand on my mouth, a gesture to show how taken apologetic I was. I knew Rakuzan High. Everyone knew Rakuzan High, even me, someone who was not into basketball. That school was known for his very commanding and scary captain. I remember the gossip in my first year, how he would control people with his eyes and how everything he said came true. Everyone obeyed him. That was HIM? But he doesn't look scary or commanding at all! He sounds so sweet and genuine. Was this the Akashi Seijuro everyone was afraid of?

"My apologies… You must be Akashi Seijuro-san then." Not sure how I had to put my honorifics, but Akashi waves them away, quite literally. "Do not worry. I did not expect anyone to recognize me, but yes, my name is Akashi Seijuro." I swallow the lump out of my throat and try to bring up a normal smile. "Nice to meet you, Akashi-san."  
"Well met." He brings back. He then walks past me towards the group to continue the tour, as the rest of the people had been waiting impatiently. I hurry back after him and get back in my 'I am so happy I go to Bunkyo'-role.

The tour didn't take that long, an hour I would say. After I dismissed everyone, the group went their own way and decided to explore the facilities on their own. I check my watch and see it's high time for me to already start studying. Although I can't help but notice that even though the group has left, Akashi stands alone, probably taking in his surroundings. He didn't seem to have made any friends yet, which is of course not a problem – it was his first day after all. But still, something inside of me started to chew. Maybe it was my own loneliness, the desire to spend at least one afternoon with someone else. Is it selfish to now walk up to him and invite him over for lunch? Too straightforward maybe?

But he does seem kind of lonely. Then, the conversation of Rakuzan popped up in my head again. It can't be… A person with such a calm aura cannot possibly be the dictator on the field everyone talked about. Maybe this is just a cover-up? Maybe it's just him on the field? Either way, by just standing here and staring at him creepily I won't find out. I decide to take the very daring step.

I tap him on his shoulder and he flinches. Probably he didn't expect someone to come up to him so quietly. He turns around and the moment he sees me, the corners of his mouth curl up. So freaking adorable. "Hello, Fukui-san." The way he speaks my name after the brief welcome legitimately gives me goose bumps. "Hello Akashi-san. I had noticed you were standing alone, and I thought, maybe you'd like to grab lunch with me?" There is a moment of silence. It feels like this moment is lasting for minutes, although in reality probably just a few seconds are going by. After a short while, Akashi nods and smiles again. "I would very much like that."

My body feels like it is heating up in an oven. It feels like I am beaming happiness and my face is warm. I don't know why I am feeling so excited all of a sudden. Or do I secretly know, but do not want to know? I have been feeling lonely and down after the break up with Daichi. Maybe it was just the company of someone else other than my reflection in the mirror that I had longed for so long. Or is it specifically the company of another man?

"However…" He spoke again. He woke me up from my little train of thoughts and my attention was totally on him again. "Do you mind going to the basketball team first? I would like to speak to the captain about joining the team." Probably more enthusiastically than I should have, I nodded in response. "Of course! Maybe you can even tag along in their practice. I don't mind watching."

The smile on Akashi's face slowly disappears and he looks at me with… an indescribable facial expression. It almost looks like he is sad, or disappointed. As if he is holding something in. "Perhaps." Is the only thing he says before he heads to the gym. I follow his lead.

It doesn't take long for us to arrive, as the gym was not that far of a walk. The whole time it was silent, and it made me feel burdened. Did I say something wrong about the practice? I told him I wouldn't mind watching, maybe that is too much? Maybe I am just coming on too strong? Is it obvious that I feel that lonely?

The gym is crowded and loud. The captain's voice is louder than anyone else's in this area, even louder than the squeaking sound of shoes on the gym floor. "Watch your form!" – "Cover him!" – "Dribble less, pass more!" I don't even know where to look. They are running from one side to the other at a speed I could never keep up with. I never realised that the stamina of these players were so high.

The moment we step through the doors, the captain notices us, and so does the rest of the team. Immediately, without hesitation, everyone let's go of the ball and stand still, staring at the red-haired man next to my right. It was silent at an instant and I felt very uncomfortable. It did not take long for the captain to suddenly burst out in laughter. His voice echoes loudly and apparently, it's contagious. The rest of the team laugh too and clap in their hands until their senior silences them.

"Welcome, Akashi Seijuro-san. We were expecting you." The tall, brown-haired male makes an inviting gesture with his hand. "Fancy a game, mister Emperor Eye?"


End file.
